kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Floriann Leoria
Character Overview 'Nora Floriann Leoria '(ノーラ・フロリアン・レオリア, Noora Furorian Reoria) is a district chief in the Runaway Spirit Squad and is a partner of Ryō Asama. Recently she replaced Sharia as district chief of the district Elsie is assigned to after Sharia was transferred to another district. Appearance Nora has a buxom body that tends to get Haqua jealous. She has the appearance of a woman with slightly tanned skin in her early twenties, although she is more than three hundred years old generally resembling a ganguro. She has long, white, wavy hair and a horn on the right side of her head. Her eyes are shown to be dark cherry red in a manga color spread. She wears both a black top and short pants, along with long white stockings and a red belt. She wears a black collar on her neck. Her Hagoromo is pink in color. Like most of the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad, she has a skull sensor on her head. Personality Nora appears to be quite arrogant and disdainful. She does not acknowledge her buddy, Ryō (stating him as useless in many cases), and rarely helps anyone. She was known to always bully Elsie in the past and possibly many other demons; so much so that many devils expressed anger and disgust towards her. However, her skills are truly exceptional, above that of many other demons. Nora was humiliated when it was announced that Elsie won the Section Chief's Award for capturing nine spirits within the half-term, making her initially have a small animosity towards Elsie. It is shown that if she is hurt by someone, she will seek revenge, even including killing the one who hurt her, ignoring all consequences. Nora is very impatient. This is to the point that she has the tendency to ignore explanations (such as Haqua's in New Hell) and doesn't wait for answers (such as almost killing Keima because she assumed Tenri hated him while in reality she didn't). However, this should not be confused with stupidity, as she is incredibly perceptive, to the point where she could correctly link Sharia to Haqua's capture. Abilities Intelligence Nora is undeniably cunning and crafty and she has used this to her advantage. Nora purposefully joined Vintage as a form of gathering information from the group and later claimed all glory for Keima's work, and should Keima fail, Nora will still be safe, being affiliated with Vintage. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Nora holds exceptional abilities as a hunter, as she has shown abilities that most of the regular Runaway Spirit Squad members have not. She has even captured as many as 7 runaway spirits even with a incompetent buddy (Ryō Asama) and became the recipient of the Great Demon Medal for capturing seven spirits in a half-term. However, Nora's methods of drawing out runaway spirits are brutal, occasionally to the point of lethality. This includes attempting to kill Keima so Tenri's gap in her heart would be filled, regardless of like or dislike towards him. In terms of hagoromo skills, Nora has the ability to tap into people's inner desire, and display them like a TV using her celestial robe. She can even devastate a person's mind by manipulating her celestial robe. Nora has used this against Keima, who's desire was to be with Yokkyun, a girl character from a game whom he is in love with. Other skills Nora is also good at using weapons. It is shown in the manga that she owns an arsenal of heavy equipment such as clubs, axes, morning stars, poles, halberds, swords, etc. She intended to use these weapons to kill Keima, possibly implying that she is proficient at using these as well. Character History Childhood Friend Arc After the reunion in Hell, as soon as Nora returned to the human world, she detected a runaway spirit. Chasing after its signal, she arrived in area Elsie was in charge. However Nora, who was humiliated during the award ceremony, was determined not to let this spirit escape her. It turned out that the signal was coming from Tenri Ayukawa, an old 'childhood friend' of Keima Katsuragi. Keima initially forgot about her. Later it was revealed that Tenri was not possessed by a runaway spirit but rather a heavenly goddess called Diana who was one of the Jupiter Sisters. Diana who was trying to hide her presence, was holding on to a weakened runaway spirit so that she could deceive anyone who was after her. Nora, who was deceived by this, believed that Tenri had a gap in her heart because of her hatred for Keima. Nora decided to kill Keima to fill the non-existent gap in Tenri's heart. After much chasing and running around, Keima eventually made it look like the two of them are lovers and released the spirit Diana had been hiding to make it look like a spirit that came out from Tenri. After Nora captured the spirit, she went home. Old Conquest Arc As Keima was about to go to Shiori, Nora was at the front door. Keima was surprised, he shut the door and then was asking Haqua about what she wanted. Haqua did not know why she came to his home unannounced. Nora barged in and noticed that Haqua was there, she asked why she was there. Haqua replied that she was just visiting. Haqua asked why Nora came to Keima's home and she said that she was just reporting in about a new devil who was assigned to their district, Fiore. Nora cut short Haqua's chat with Fiore about old times when she asked where Elsie was. Haqua replied that Elsie was away and tried to send off Nora and Fiore. Fortunately, Keima interrupted and asked all of them to stay back for some tea. Haqua asked Keima why does he not want them to go. He replied that he has changed his mind and does not want them to leave. Keima then replies that it is not Nora that he is worried about, it was Fiore. Fiore talks to Nora about how this was the first time she had been in a Japanese house. She also talks a little about how she was working in North America until recently and how she might not be all right in Japan. Nora replied that Fiore is a "horned" devil and how she should show more confidence. Then Keima asks Haqua to prepare a "bag" for him and also to act appropriately to whatever Keima does. Nora then talks about new orders from Hell about the appearances of Heavenly Beings and how everyone must be on alert about the issue. Nora says the issue is top secret and there will be an announcement the next day about the issue. Nora then prepares to leave when Keima teold Nora that he has something for her. What he was handing to her is lost property. He said it is a sensor that Elsie found one day during her routine patrol around the school. When Nora asks Keima to hand it to her, Keima refuses and said that he wants a reward. He asked if he could grope Nora's breasts. Keima then causes a commotion and chases Nora outside his home with Haqua following them. While this was happening, Fiore picks up the bag and tries to open it, but she gets bound by the spell put on the bag. The sensor is special in that it could sense the presence of a Goddess. Since Fiore had a special interest in the sensor and tried take it while there was a commotion, Keima deduces that Fiore must be part of Vintage and suspects that one of her comrades is the person who stabbed Kanon. Keima said that he was suspicious about Fiore the moment he met her, as he believes it is too much of a coincidence that Fiore came when she did. Keima also said that Nora is not involved with Vintage, because if she was, there would be no need for Fiore to grab the sensor since he intended to give the sensor to Nora. Keima then asked Haqua to restrain Fiore so that Keima can interrogate Fiore. Haqua uses a confinement bottle to confine Fiore. Fiore denies any attachment she has with Vintage. Nora asked Haqua if it is all right to confine Fiore since she is a member of an old family and it might become a huge mess later on. Keima then became very impatient goes and takes a spider and brings it down to be put in front of Fiore's confinement chambers. Nora gets angry and confronts Keima by hitting him on the head, Haqua then defends Fiore by saying that she does not have any kind of bad record on her. Nora was still questioning Haqua for confining Fiore into a confinement bottle. Continuing to say that if this was all a mistake, that Fiore might decide to sue, firing Haqua from the squad. Haqua brought Nora to Keima's room, while calling Keima a dumb-ass for calling out to the likes of Nora. As Haqua decided to show Kanon's condition to Nora as things turned out this way, while Nora was puzzled if Haqua was going to show her love nest of Haqua and Keima. Haqua firmly denies and opens the door, only to see the miasma from the curse which has spread throughout the room. After being finally convinced that Fiore is a Vintage agent, Nora pretends to leave Haqua saying that she will not help. Left alone with Fiore, Haqua was tricked into freeing Fiore and Nora quickly comes back trying to stop Fiore. Unfortunately, Fiore easily overpowers Nora and Haqua and sends them both into the confinement bottle. At that moment, Keima entered into the shop, calling for Haqua. Haqua warns Keima not to enter the living room, but he does not respond to her warning. As Keima enters, he is captured by Fiore and her henchmen and is placed into the same confinement bottle as Nora and Haqua. Fiore once again attempts to contact Vintage, but seeing how the situation is now, Keima shouted out that he has failed to protect Kanon. Fiore hears this and asked him if he means the same Kanon who contains the goddess she tried to kill. Keima bluntly replied that the goddess is still alive. Haqua asked Fiore why is she doing this evil act. She responds by saying that it is not normal for devils to be good, as demons should be evil. This is why she wants to revive Old Hell. She also mentioned that the actual goal of the Runaway Spirit Squad is to contain those goddesses. "There is no future for the goddesses" Fiore said. A moment later, a thump is heard in the room. Fiore sees a doll on the floor nearby. Keima states to the doll, Luna, that this is the whole story. Suddenly Fiore's goddess sensor and her Vintage communication device explodes. Luna then says, "Confine the goddesses?! Know your place...!!". Haqua then asks Keima what is happening. Keima explained that this is a goddess named Vulcan. Fiore was soon defeated and Nora leaves the Katsuragi house. Sometime later, Haqua reports something about Vintage to Dokuro. A few hours after the report, she is locked up by the Public Safety department. While being detained, Nora pays her a visit. Nora tells Haqua that she should be suspicious of Dokuro, as the easiest explanation for Haqua's detention is that Dokuro is in Vintage. Nora also mentions that she will join Vintage and leave Haqua on her own. Just before leaving, Nora warns Haqua of the dangers of revealing information about Fiore's capture. Much later, when Lune begins to search for Fiore, Nora informed Ryō to intercept the transmission and prevent Fiore from being discovered. Nora then exclaimed Ryō's usefulness (for once) and wishes Haqua luck for the rest. At the boarding gate for the ship between the Human and Hell realm, Sharia stands ready to pay. Nora then appears behind her giving her greetings to Sharia. Nora comments on the many souvenirs Sharia is bringing, but then after, she comments that Sharia was the one to turn Haqua over to the Public Safety department. Sharia starts to look frightened and explains that she had only told them that Haqua has been leaving her post lately. Nora asks if they wanted to move one Vintage member to become a Chief, and Sharia responds that she had no choice. They are scary and very imposing, even though they are an illegal group. She was worried about how her position could have been moved. Nora starts to talk about how the hornless devils are having hard times, and then rejoices that she, a horned devil, does not have to worry about such things. She finally reports to Sharia that Haqua was discharged, which makes Sharia worried. Nora takes her leave and gets onto the ship. At the ship, Nora concludes that according to Sharia, Vintage merely wanted to get district chiefs on their side and Haqua was picked on through sheer luck. Nora then feels relieved that Vintage still has little information about the goddesses. Mai-High Festival Arc Nora appears again apologizing to Keima and Haqua that she failed to protect the others since Vintage has grown too powerful. Nora then said that the reason she does these is that she cannot stand Vintage going around in her District as Keima decided to enlist Nora's aid since there's not much choice. Nora then follows Ayumi. Later at the Takahara Household, when Keima and the others arrive, Nora came and said that Ayumi is safe and that she had brought "the goods" to Keima. (Revealed to be Ayumi's panties.) Later, when Keima wonders if Ayumi will come to him, Nora satyed behind and watches Ayumi. Later, after Ayumi left, Vintage members are already on her trail as Nora managed to stop one before warning Haqua that many more are coming . Later, Nora appears again to buy Keima and Ayumi some time to escape from Lune while she pretends to act as if she doesn't recognize Lune, and demands which squad the latter is from. Lune stayed silent and flew away. Later, when Haqua knows that Ayumi has left, she quickly informed Nora to help as Nora agreed abeit, without any guarantee that Ayumi is full safe from Vintage. Later, Nora looks up in the sky and wonders if Keima has captured Ayumi as she saw a horde of Vintage agents swarming over her. Almost instantly, she is stabbed by a hagoromo-harpoon made by the Vintage agent and falls on the ground, motionless. Later, Nora's allies, Cresta and Camry revealed that the stabbed one was a hagoromo decoy and that the real one is still watching over Ayumi. At the Maijima Seaside park ship attraction, Nora gave Ayumi's whereabouts to Keima and comments on how she recalls her previous time spent here and complains silently that Ayumi, of all the places, has chosen the place nearest to Vintage Headquarters. Nora then wondered why miraculously, she and Ayumi has not met any Vintage agents yet and begins to doubt if everyone from Vintage are hunting for the goddess candidates and thinks that either way, this is now the final stage. As she continues to see the development going on with Ayumi and Keima, she wondered if Keima's plans really are that accurate since they can be noticed by Vintage agents almost immediately. As Keima and Ayumi's arguments goes on, Nora wonders if they're really going to marry. Later, as Ayumi finally awakens Mercury, Akari enters and Nora saw and wondered what is Rimyuel doing here. Heart of Jupiter Arc True to Keima's words, Nora was credited for everything Keima and the others had done and was promoted to Head District Chief. Nora came to Keima's house when Haqua received the announcement. She greeted Haqua and pointed her the armband for the Head District Chief. She then told Haqua that the armband wasn't important, and asked if Haqua has read the notice. Haqua asked her what the announcement was all about. Haqua said that the chief was discharged. Nora told her that the dischargement was different from her, and that these were direct orders from the directors. Haqua asked what did she do, since she was charged with treason. Nora told her that the chief was the leader of Vintage. Nora suspected that Vintage was only a pawn, and that there is something higher than them. Haqua told her that there's no way that Dokuro was the chief. Nora then told her that it was a fact that Dokuro made contact with Vintage, and told Haqua that it was because of what she did saved Haqua from Vintage. Nora said that she didn't know what the chief was thinking, and with that, the matter was concluded. Haqua told Nora that she will be going back to Hell, and that she will save the chief. Nora told her she can't, since the chief was disposed of. Nora told her that the chief resisted the investigation and that Vintage was crushed as the chief was erased. Nora lastly said that the main cast of antagonists has been replaced. Relationships Ryō Asama Ryō is chosen as the buddy of Nora in hunt for the runaway spirits. However, Nora does not acknowledge Ryō as her partner, as she considers him useless (he has shown to be somewhat useful at times.) Furthermore, Ryō only follows around Nora because she has big breasts. He first appeared along with Nora in capturing the spirit within Tenri, possessed by Diana who was holding onto a weakened spirit she had been carrying on to fool anyone who was after her. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was a junior of Nora back in their school days who was 10 years younger than Nora. However, the two do not get along. Elsie de Lute Irma Elsie was another junior of Nora who is 10 years younger than her. During their school days, Elsie was regularly bullied by Nora and thus has a complex towards seniors, as displayed during Ayumi's conquest. During Hinoki's conquest, Nora opted to kill Keima but then decided not to do so when she realized that Elsie might also get hurt, showing that she cares about Elsie. Quotes *''(About Keima) "It's not worth letting him live! I'll kill him!"'' (Chapter 61, p.1 ) *''(To Ryō) "We must do everything we can to catch runaway spirits. A little extra motivation should be no problem."'' (Chapter 61, p.2) *''(To Haqua) "By the way Haqua, have you heard something about the Heavenly Gods?" (Chapter 74, p.10) *(To Haqua) "If everything goes well, it's all thanks to me. And if something goes wrong, it's all your faaault~" (Chapter 134, p.8) *(To Sharia) "The one who told on Haqua to the Public Safety Department was you, right?"'' (Chapter 161, p.6) *''(To Lune) "This is my District, Which squad are you from?"'' (Chapter 181, p3) Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:District Chiefs Category:Demons Category:Vintage Category:Hell Category:Plot Overviews